My Life Aint Perfect
by Krystyna Jo
Summary: Get the hell out of my life! Dally screamed as he went to throw a punch at me but missed.Well ya know what BabyCakes?............COMPLETE! SOB
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story so dont yell at me this is the story of Krystina Curtis or in other words Soda and Darry's Little sister but Pony's older sister. Ok thanks!

The Horrible Life of Krystina "Sixpack" Curtis

Chapter 1

As I sat in the living room watching a familiar movie called _The Outsiders_ I could hear the furnace kicking on somewhere. I paused the movies as I went into the kitchen to make some more popcorn and get some chocolate cake and a coke.

The microwave was down to a minute and a half when the power shut off, turned back on, and the appliances went weird and then the power shut off completely. I went to the window and when I saw a falling star without thinking what I was saying I said " I wish I could go home and my brothers or the gang came to get me"

It was completely dark when I got back to the living room with some chocolate cake and some stuff marked coke. I ate the cake quickly, then drank the coke stuff, and right before falling asleep on the couch I could have sworn I saw someone coming out of the TV.

Ok hope you liked the story please R+R and let me know how you liked the story. Flames are welcome to!

Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Hi again its me Krystina "Sixpack" Curtis again. This one is a little longer then the lastchapter and remember flames are welcome when you press thelittle read and review bottun!

The Horrible Life of Krystina "Sixpack" Curtis

Chapter 2

I awoke real early in the morning and when I looked at the clock one thing dawned on me-Mickey Mouse was on. I got out of bed an I quickly ran into the room and I turned Mickey on quietly. As I sat there watching Mickey Mouse the door whipped open and whoever it was came in, fell on the couch and started to snore loudly.

I sat there on the floor for a while trying to figure out who it was but I finally gave up and went back to watching Mickey. It wasn't until the end of the third or fourth episode when the TV flashed off and someone said "OK Krys I think you should be in bed right now its three in the morning."

I looked around to try and find out who it was but it was to dark to see. I sat in the dark for at least five minutes trying to figure out if I was imaging things or if I had a bad coke or something when whoever it was spoke again.

"OK Krys if your not going to get up then I guess I just have to carry you back to bed," then when the voice still didnt register I heard him mumble "She must have been sleep walking-oh well." I felt myself being lifted up and then set back down on a soft bed and the covers set over me. I heard him leave and I feel asleep in moments.

Getting up was really hard for me that morning seeing as I was being screamed at like ever five minutes to get up.

"Krys get off your fucking ass!"Darry shoutedright on time.

I pulled the pillow over my head so hopefully is would block out the noise when I realized I couldn't breath! I was jousted falling into a peaceful unconsciousness when someone said "You don't want to do that Krys cuz no one will help you once you are unconscious"

"Fine im getting up," I said finally getting up and seeing my older brother looking at me with agrin on his face.

I was trying to figure ourwhy he was looking at me like that when I decided that I didn't like the silence so I said "Why are you looking at me like that Sodapop?"

"No reason just glad your back," and Soda walked outa the room so I could change.

When I had finally changed and left the room I found Two-Bit in front of the TV, Steve and Soda wrestling on the floor, Darry and Dally were in the kitchen, and Johnny and Ponyboy had just walked in the door.

I was kinda bored so I had to say something kinda obvious or funny. I looked around for something funny or obvious when I spotted Pony.

"Hey Darry!" I shouted.

"Whaddya want Tina?"

"Since when do I have a blonde headed monkey for a brother?"

"Oh cut it out Sixpack. While you were gone he and Johnny killed a Soc and then they ran from the law so they had to disguise themselves." Dally said staring at me with those icy blue eyes of his.

"Hey well I got to go to work. You two smoke more then a pack today then I'll skin ya. Come'n Soda, Steve Ill drive you up."

Ok there is the next chapter. I personally think it is pretty good. And like i said in the summary it has some swearing in it and probalby other things in it two so see yall later! Oh and remember the little bottun is just down there feel free to click and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**OK kiddies here is chapter 3 of Krystina's horrible life and some bad stuff start to happen here so... Enjoy!**

**The Horrible Life of Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis**

**Chapter three**

**I plopped down on the couch and started to think. I dont know what I'm thinking about but still I was thinking. **

**"I'm going for a walk," I mumbled as I pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and carefully before anyone could see shoved a pack of smokes in my pocket. No one knows that I smoke and I prefer to keep it that way. I walked out the door, flipped over the fence because I was being lazy today, and I waited to see if Pony was coming seeing as Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse while eating chocolate cake and drinking beer. Then right there was Pony heading towards me.**

**"Come'n kid lets go," I said looking to see were Johnny was "Johnnycake hurry up!"**

**"I'm coming!" he said as he ran towards us.**

**"So were we heading today?" I said as I started down the road to the lot.**

**"Well I better get home before my old man decides to beat on me." Johnny said looking down at his shoes.**

**"And I gotta go to school today."**

**"Aww who needs school? I mean Soda an I both dropped out and it didn't hurt us none."**

**"Still if I dropped out Darry'll kill me. Well see ya'll later!"and Pony walked away towards Soc territory.**

**"See ya Sixpack," Johnny said as he started down the road to his house.**

**"Bye Johnnycake," I said as I walked towards the DX station.**

**I had only walked a little over a block when I noticed a blue Mustang following me. I picked up my pace when they had pulled up besides me.**

**Out of the car came 7 or 8 Socs. They were wearing madras shirts and compared to me they were huge.**

**Right now I was wearing daisy duke khaki shorts, a tank top army shirt, while my long hair was in a sloppy bun. I had a slight build, ice blue eyes with a love for the world, brown hair, and pretty small feet.**

**So yeah there huge seeing as they were way rip and they were coming right after me.**

**"So greaser," one of 'em started. "You need a haircut?"**

**"No dont think so but next time I do I'll let you know," I said flicking out a switch I had hocked off a Soc last week.**

**"Well we can't wait that long, how about now?" they were now surrounding me and a couple of 'em had pulled out there switched too.**

**Without thinking I started to back up but ended up backing up right into a Soc. They had me pinned on the ground within seconds. One of the heavy guys sat on my chest and had his knees on my elbows, while others were taking turns kicking me in the ribs and the head. As soon as they started to kick me I screamed loud.**

**"Someone shut her up!"**

**One on the guys pulled out a handkerchief and stuffed it in my mouth and they all laughed as they saw my eyes widen at the switchblade they were bringing closer and closer to my face. They laughed even harder when I started to gag on the handkercheif.**

**The Soc who had the switch out stuck it to my face and cut my face from my temple to the corner if my lip. Then he took it and cut my arm from my shoulder to my wrist.**

**I was glad when one of them spoke up and said "Ok im bored lets go throw a beer blast or jump a little kid or something," and they walked away.**

**I got up quickly dispite my throbbing head and hurting ribs I quickly walked off towards April's house. She'll bandage my up and maybe some chocolate cake.**

**HOpe you like this chapter and remember the little button that says read and reveiw is feeling a little lonely, why dont u cheer it up?**

**Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK here is chapter 4not very long but it leads into something that happens in the next chapter. Guess what? Its review time!**

**Babygurl133: YesI made it different this time no one gets raped by the Socs, maybe mugged or saomething but no rapping thatI no of yet.**

**Maddiecake: Yes cake thereis always cake inSixpack's house (or others), there is never a day when there will be no cake in there house (or others)**

**Imtotally-gonnagetpissy-: Yea its very disturbing how there minds work on just getting bored like that. Its. Just. Disturbing**

**Two-BitGortez: Yes I will keep it up!**

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton: Yes this is interesting isnt it?**

**theoutsidersluver: How are you confused? You saying your confused is confucing me! lol. OMG thnx for sticking me on your favorite story list it makes me soooo happy, and loved!**

**There the reviews are done for this time remember to see the reviews for next chapter tomarrow.**

**The Horrible Life of Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis**

**Chapter 4**

**I had (amazingly) made it to my best friend April's house without passing out and she was now bandaging up my arm.**

**"You got beat up good didn't ya? Well your arms bandaged up," April said as she started to tape up my face and tried to keep me from passing out.**

**"All Done! Are you sure you're all right Sixpack? You don't look to good."**

**"I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go home and pass out on the couch."**

**"Ok well have fun with that!" she said as I limped out the door.**

**I made my way home and when I got home I found Two-Bit in front of the TV watching Mickey, witch didn't surprise me.**

**"What the hell happened to you?**

**I ignored him and said "Screw you Two-Bitch" and I went to my room fell on the bed, and either passed out or fell asleep. All I remember is blackness. **

**There you go that is the really short chapter four but the next chapter is longerI swear! Well remember that button that says read and review is felling lonely!**

**Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is me Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis again and im back with chapter 5! Guess what?**

**Review time!**

**Maddiecake: Why not swearing is fun! LOL. And stay away from the depths of hell and those evil demons of hell and you should be safe! LOL**

**Kaligirl05: Yeah it is a nice play-off Two-Bits name aint it?**

**Babygurl133: Your wish is my command! Lol! Like i promised this chapter is longer then the last and is kinda funkier!**

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton: Yeah this is getting interesting. What in the world will Darry say when he sees his little sister in this state?**

**

* * *

**

**The Horrible Life of Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis**

**Chapter 5**

**"Krystina follow the sound of my voice!'**

**"I am! Were are you? I cant find you!"**

**"Hurry before its too late!"**

**"I'm trying! I'm trying!" I was running through a forest, the trees were whipping in my face and I was all scratched up when I came to a clearing with a pond in the middle.**

**"Krystina you've found me! You're the next girl to take my spot!"**

**"Wait what do you mean?" I said as I saw someone surface the water in the pond.**

**"I'm a mermaid and its tradition that once a mermaid is going to die she has to pass her job onto the next human who finds there way here! Isn't it just wonderful?" the girl came into view and I saw her. She had blonde hair with aqua streaks, aquamarine eyes, she looked way pretty, and she had a blue-green tail. **

**"No its not! Is anything gonna happen to me? Will I have to live in the ocean? Will I end up looking just like you?" I was in hysterics I didn't want to be a mermaid. What if the gang found out?**

**"Here you have to wear this," She said as she held up a gold choker that had a small bottle of magic water and a symbol on an empty clam shell.**

**She handed me the choker and I put it on and the mermaid giggled with delight.**

**"It fits! Your hair color will turn blonde with aqua streaks, your eyes will turn aquamarine, youll look just like me, and once a month you will have to go to the pond behind Two-Bits house in the center of the woods. Youll transform once you get into the water and if someone finds you, you have to grant them a wish. Oh and you may never take off the necklace off, you do, you die. Anytime you need help or advice come here or go to the pond, someone will be there. One other thing." **

**"Yeah?"**

**"Youll have this dream once a month before you need to go to the lake but it may be someone else."**

"**OK. Whats your name?"**

**"Its Aquamarine. Your name around the other mermaids is Aquamarine too. Good Bye! See ya later!"**

**"Quick question."**

**"What?" the mermaid looked annoyed now.**

**"How the hell do you know about Two-Bit?"**

**"His sister Tanya is a mermaid too duh!"**

**"Well sorry for pissing you off,"I said wondering if i should continue. "How?" **

**"Because her like you found her way here and now when you have to go to the pond she will go with. And remember dont tell anyone."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well you can if you want but I don't think anyone will believe you. Now see you later if you need any thing else ask Tanya or come back here. Byez!"**

**The mermaid disappeared from view and everything went black. Again.**

**

* * *

Well there is Chapter 5 I hope you liked it! And here is something i have been forgetting-**

Disc- I do not own The Outsidersand when thata happens flaming bunnies will come from the core of hell! But i do own Krytins Tanya and Aquanarine and any others that you do not now in the near future!

Ok there it is and remember the read and review bottun is felling a little lonely...

Krystina "Sixpack" Curtis


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! Sorry i didntget this chapter posted yesterday i was kinda buisy. OK review time!

Babygurl133: Yeah last chapter was odd wasnt it?

Maddiecake: Well then go to the depths of hell and getyourjacket, Remember to get Johnny's i think he left it ther yesterday... Johnnycake! Why the hell were you at hell yesterday?

Imtotally-gonnagetpissy-: Yeah it was an odd twist, and who doesnt like Two-Bit(ch)'s nickname?

kaligirl05: Yeah the last chapter did use a lot of imagination and guess what! i difenitly am gonna keep up the good work!

Ok this is not something im normally gonna do but I'm gonna show you some of my Anonamous reviews one is a good one and the other is not a so good one-

From: Court (this creators BFF)URQ  
-------------------

arent her stories the best, this is one of the most best things i read  
in like 2 yrs, ROCK ON , danm i wish rebecca caudil wuz here, am i8  
right?

Now that one is a good one right? Well here is the other one-

This is junk

Thats all it said now aint that mean?

Now on to the story!

* * *

The Horrible Life of Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis

Chapter 6

I awoke to my bedroom spinning and the smell of hot-dogs, hamburgers, and I think frenchfries. Once the bedroom stopped spinning I got up and walked into the living room were everyone but Darry was in there and watching Mickey Mouse.

"Hey your finally up!" Soda said. Soda must've saw my arm because of what he said next. "What happened? It looks like a Soc got a hold of ya."

"It was 8", I mumbled as I heard a voice in the kitchen.

"Who'd a Soc get a hold of Soda?"

"Sixpack here. I mean look at er, she looks horrible!" this time Two-Bit spoke up and I gave him a death glare he wont soon forget.

""Quit it Two-Bit she couldn't possible be….," Darry had walked into the room and stopped when he saw me. "What happened to you?"

"Hello, Earth calling no brain! Didn't no one listen no one? I got beat up by 8 Soc kids!"

This time it was Dally's turn to speak. "Kid don't you eva listen? I told you earlier not to go around town alone cuz of Johnny killing that Soc. Didn't you listen?"

Nope! Should I?"

"Yes. For once you should get your head out of the clouds and pay more attention to life. Life aint perfect for us Krystina and it never will be!" Darry said more but I wasn't listening I was lost in thought.

Life's not perfect? I mean mom told me life is as perfect as you want it to be. Then there was dad, he said that to live is to let your heart and mind soar to great heights. I've been letting my mind soar forever. Why was Darry telling me to get my heads out of the clouds now? And why aint life gonna be perfect? Is there something wrong with life here? Is Tulsa….

"Ahhh!" I screamed as a fist made contact with my jaw. "What was that for?"

"For not listening stupid!" Dally said.

"I am not stupid!"

"Yes you are! You dropped outa school even before I dropped out," Soda joined in this time making me mad.

Dally then came at me and picked up by the color of my jacket. "Look kid you better start listening around here or you'll be sent to a girls home!"

"Does it look like I care?" I screamed at him. I took a hold of his hand and bit his hand hard and then kicked him hard were it hurt and he dropped me sinking to his knees.

I looked to see if he was alrightand when he said "You little bitch you better not be here when i get up!"

I said " Yeah right jackass like ill still be here," i said that, and ran.

* * *

Hey well there is chapter 6 I hope yall liked it! Remember the little button down there is lonely...

Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis


	7. Chapter 7

Ok hi its me again and its review time!

Kaligirl05: Yeah they are a bunch of idiots. Dont they no its rude to hit agirl- or be rude to them, at all?

Gabriella Montez-Bolton: Yes us girls do rock dont we?

Two-BitGortez: Can you say anything else? And yes ill keep it up

arimel: The so calledridiculus name happens to be MY name and the unusual spelling is how you spell MY name. Horrible angst? What the hell does angst even mean? Abnormally mean family members- remember they arenot aloudto be bad or nuttin or their stuck in ahome or reforamatory and she's theonly girl that lives in that house and is in that gang, how do you think theyll treat after she was beat up by eight socs and didnt tell anyone?Horrible premise? What the hell is premise? Mermaid? Its just afucking dream ok?We all havedreams like this once in a while and remember she likes to daydream and look i daydream alot too so get that thru your fuckingskull. And if its sooo horrific dont read it!Oh and if this was a joke would i have posted it? No and do i look like im laughing? And in case your thick skulled no i am not and leave me alone!

Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis: Yes this story is pretty strange because I'm a strange person. You suggest i dont continue? Who here thinks i should not continue? I think i should continue so i will. Yes i am a pretty good writer but what the hell is plotline?

* * *

The Horrible Life of Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis

Chapter 7

After I left the house I ran and kept on running despite my hard time breathing, probably from my broken ribs.

I ran to the woods behind Two-Bits house, then to the pond. I got to the clearing and I dropped to the ground trying to catch my breath. I was lying in the moonlight when I decided one thing: I'll dye my hair then I'll go home and annoy the heck out of em.

I got up quickly and ran to the nearest discount store. I got there and quickly (since the owner saw me and was keeping a close eye on me) got a bottle of blonde hair dye, went up to him and said "How much is this?"

"You mean your not going to steal it?"

"Nope don't feel like getting the fuzz called on me right now. Look I'm in kinda a hurry so can you tell me how much this is so I can leave?"

"I don't believe you. Your hiding something."

"Besides a loaded heater, a switch, a dollar, and some lipstick nothing."

"Fine its $0.40."

I gave him the money and walked out the door bumping into Dally.

"There you are. Buck sent me out to find you-your late."

"I'm dying my hair then going. He can dock me pay if he wants to. I don't care. No one knows yet do they?"

"Nope not yet. There starting to get suspicious though."

"Oh well they hate me. OK I guess I'll go to bucks now and dye my hair later."

"OK that rocks." Dally said as he led me to Buck's car and we drove off.

* * *

OK there is that chapter.

For the next chapter i need a bunch of songs and you my faithful reviewers can choose what songs they are! They can be like Tipsy or My Humps but remember they haft to be what you think ppl at bars would sing!

And next thing is who wants me to continue? Those last two reviews made me kinda mad because they were telling me to quit just because of the mermaid dream and other things. One other thing, who thinks my name is weird? I mean my name is Krystina and is spelled K-r-y-s-t-i-n-a ok so if you want me to continue and if you want to make fun of my name the review button is right down there...

Oh and please read my other stories-The story of Crackerjack Curtis and Destined tell me how you like 'em!

Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello it is me the lovely and wonderful Krystina again! I no it has been like two weeks since i last updated and if you want the whole story just let me no cuz i think it is tooo long to go into rite now so review time!**

**Maddiecake:Its all rite u dont need to no im not putting that part in no more and i am sooo happy cuz i see youve followed my orders not to go to the depths of hell only to get youres and Johnnycake's coats! It leaves me tickled ponk! LOL!**

**KaliGirl05:OMG! You definately leave me tickled pink! Wait forget pink bring out the hot pink and black! Thnx this story is awsome i no! Yes those ppl who sent flames can back the flip off! (Brother is standing over shoulder or i would say the actual word) Oh and no Krystina's parents didnt teach her a lesson cuz Dallas was a good boy down in Tulsa until the Curtis Parents died.(Poor Dally) And thnx for sticking up for my cuz i actually love the way my name is spelled because it is so effing awesome! So is yours!**

**Story time!**

**

* * *

**

**The Horrible Life of Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis**

**Chapter 8 **

**It was so annoying last night. I mean you know what Buck's parties are like, noisy, obnoxious, and loud. Right now I am dying my hair blonde. Did you know it takes like a half an hour to do that? OK back to why I was at bucks in the fist place.**

**I waitress at Buck's every once in a while. Cuz I need _SOME_ money if I get to embarrassed to go on with my life in Tulsa if my brothers start being more ofasses then they already are. But you know what? Im quitting eventually.**

**"Hey babe you better get that junk out of your hair so you can get to your house and get ready for work," Dally told me, he had a smirk on his face. "I cant wait to see you with blonde hair."**

**"Yeah, OK," I said as I went into the bathroom and washed the stuff out of my hair.**

**It took about five minutes to get the stuff out of my hair and when I saw my reflection I was amazed.**

**My hair was now blonde-so blonde it was almost whit. I looked like that Gwen Stafani girl but seeing as it was me we are talking about I looked hotter.**

**I was in daisy dukes, and a tight gray tank top which showed off my cross tattoo on my shoulder ( I got it after my parents died to show I still loved them even though they were in a better place,) all I was missing was a black beanie and I could look like the true skater girl I am.**

**I walked out of the room, found Dally, and when I showed him my new hair color he whistled.**

**"You like?"**

**"I don't like-I love!" he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You better hurry up baby I don't want you to be late for work and get fired. Do you need a ride?"**

**"Nope I got my skate board so it wont take me long for me to get home."**

**"Oh your missing something!" Dally said as right before I left out the door. "Here I think you'll like this," as he said this he stuck something on my head. " Now you look like the skater girl you truly are! Now get going!" He said as he gave me a playful push.**

**"Thanks!" I yelled as I grabbed my board and left.**

**I weaved in and out as I raced towards my house. Whe I reached the house-knowing no one would be home- I lit up a cigarette, and entered the house.**

**"Looks like someone don't know the rules of her own house!"**

**PONYBOY'S P.O.V.**

**Here I am sitting in drama class and it is so fucking boring! **

**Mrs. Palm is trying to tell us about a new play she is starting and she needs a lower class girl to play the lead part and some girls-Tropic, Caremelle, Popsicle, and Poptart keep asking her stupid questions.**

"**OK. Tropic, Caremelle, Popsicle, and Poptart you can choose who the lead should be." Mrs. Palm just choose the wrong girls they are probably going to choose one of themselves. They look like they are trying hard to choose someone worthy, or someone who will make a big entrance.**

"**Well girls who do you choose?" Mrs. Palm looked realy impatient since they took like ten minutes trying to decide who to pick.**

"**We choose………Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis!"**

* * *

**Well there is that chapter sorry i didnt update it as soon as i usually do but there it is! Im so sorry though and thnx to those who actually reviewed my last chapter!**

**Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis**

**I may look cute, may act cute, but make me mad and I kick Ass**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey its me Krystina, and after a long break i am back! i have the next chapter but no reviews-sorry- ;-(****

* * *

**

My Life Aint Perfect

**Chapter 9**

**"What do you want?" I asked. Melissa is Darry's girlfriend. I mean I want Darry to be happy as much as Soda and Pony do but Melissa hates me. Last time I was in the same room with _her_ alone she shoved me backwards into a glass coffee table and knocked me unconscious for a week.**

**"Nothing, besides I don't have tome to stay around and bug you." She added the last part quieter as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.**

**"Melissa leave!" Uh oh Darry is home.**

**Melissa quickly left but not before looking over her shoulder and giving Darry a death glare.**

**"Sixpack come over here."**

**"Yeah I'm coming," he's gonna be giving me a talking to.**

**"Look Sixpack I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just mad, I found out what Melissa had been doing so I dumped her and ended up taking it out on you."**

**"I forgive you, but don't you have to go to work today?"**

**"Yeah I have to go to work at noon today. Are you all right from yesterday though?"**

**"Yeah besides my face being cut up and my arm cut up I'm fine."**

**"Here let me fix up your face and arm and I'll take you to work."**

**"Thanks for the ride Darry."**

**"No problem Sixpack."**

* * *

**I hopped out of the truck to find a surprised looking Steve and Soda.**

**"What are you doing here?" Steve asked once he could talk again.**

**"I have work don't I?"**

**"No you have the day off. Didn't anybody tell you that?" Soda asked quietly.**

**"No not at all Darry didn't even know that. Oh well. I guess I'll go then." As I said this I walked back toward the house.**

**

* * *

RING! RING!**

**Wow. Good timing walking in the house as the phone rings.**

**"Hello! This is the Curtis residence, Krystina speaking how may I help you?" man I hated the fact that I have to say that every time I answer the phone.**

**"Yes Krystina. This is Mr. Prowant Ponyboy's principal. Ponyboy and a kid named Randolph got in a fight today," Mr. Prowant doesn't sound like a good teacher.**

**"And?"**

**"A kid named Keith Mathews started to help him and now they, well,"**

**"Spit it out teach I have to go get ready for work soon!" I knew this was a lie but he didn't.**

**"They are expelled." **

**"And your telling me Two-Bit is expelled why?"**

**"His mother isn't home. So can you please come and pick them up?"**

**"Fine! I'll be up in a few," I said as I hung up.**

**I took my gun, reloaded it incase I ran into any trouble, stuck it into one of my belt loops, left my DX shirt on (so they thought I'd be going to work) over top of a black shirt that said "You keep on talking but all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH" I grabber the keys to the convertible that Soda and Steve rebuilt for me and left.

* * *

Ok there is that chapter and i hope you like it!**

Krystina


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey second chapter today hope you like this one!Once again no reviews sorry.****

* * *

**

My Life Aint Perfect

**Chapter 10**

**"So you must be Miss Curtis right?" a guy with thinning hair asked me (I guess this was Mr. Prowant).**

**"Yes and the name is Krystina and never call me Miss Curtis."**

**"Okay well Pony and Keith are over here," Prowant was leading me to a door labeled JD.**

**"Miss this is a gun free school can you please get rid of your gun?" I guess this was their secretary-I Don't like her.**

**"Nope not at all. I'll be in here for enough time just to pick up my baby brother and Two-Bit here then I'll leave." I said as I entered the room Two-Bit and Pony were in.**

**"Hey Sixpack," Pony and Two-Bit murmured as I entered the room.**

**"I'm gonna need your parents signature to sign this so the know your brother has been expelled."**

**"I'll have my brother sign it when he gets home," I said as I folded the pink slip and stuck it in my back pocket.**

**"Maybe you didnt hear me clearly but I said your _parents _signature."**

**My brother is our legal guardian so he will sign it. Pony Two-Bit come'n." as I said this the expelees got up and followed me out to the door of the car and jumped over the sides into the car. I waited until we started down the street to yell at them.**

**"What the hell were you two thinking? If you wanted to get into a fight with a Soc you could've just jumped him later!"**

**"It's not our fault! That guy was talking about you!" Ponyboy said as we rounded the corner of the school onto the main road.**

**"Yeah! With you being the only girl in the gang and the youngest next to Pony here we gots to protect you!"**

**As we pulled up to the house I told Pony to go inside so I could talk to Two-Bit about what happened earlier.**

**We started down the road to a dark alley.**

**"What did he say?"**

**"I don't think that I should tell you."**

**"Spit it out Two-Bit," he was really pissing me off now.**

**"I said NO!"**

**"I said YES!" as I said this I hauled off and punched Two-Bit and there was a crack as my fist made contact with his nose.**

**"You bitch!" right as he said this he hauled off and punched me so hard my nose started to bleed.**

**"Look now we got matching faces-both bloody!" I giggled as I made this joke and tackled Two-Bit.**

**After a few minutes of kicking and punching Two-Bit pulled out his prized switch. He ran the blade across my hand just enough to make me loose my grip on him.**

**I kicked him hard, pinned him to the ground, and pointed my heater at him. "Tell me what he said before I shoot."**

**"Fine! He said that he was gonna rape you then kill you!"**

**"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"**

**"Because I didn't want you to get into any trouble before you went away." Two-Bit looked as if he was going to cry.**

**"Away? Where?"**

**"A. A, girl's home."

* * *

Oke I hope you like this to! R+R!**

Krystina


	11. Chapter 11

Like OMG here is the chapter you have all like been like waiting for! Ain't that like so like totally awesome? And like after some like reviews you'll like have your like story chapter(s)!

123-.-HighOnLife-.-321: The crickets are coming and have invaded the world!MUHAHAHA no actually they have just surronded your computer.

Bowlingforshrimp: Yeah confusing(hehehe) im actually a real confusing person in real life so i guess it rubbs of into my stories hehe.

Kaligirl05:WOOOOW yeah very wowish. With what i ment with no reviews was that i was like on a time constrant sause i had to leave for ball practice and rite now i am on a time constrant cause my brother wants on.Then yes i no that every one wants to no why she is going to a girls home and the part of the mermaid i decided to drop that idea if it is alrite with you if u want i can work it in. P.S did i take to long to update this time? And what bunnies? Did i miss something?

Artemis Rex: Surreal? Wut does that mean? But if once i figure out the meaning i could guess that it is surreal cause of the room marked JD. Weak attempt for her gun but not a weak one for the signature yeah thats just like wut it is in my skool kinda wacked out i no

No on to like the story you likemay not get like all the answers like rite now but like they will be like soon i promise!

* * *

My Life Aint Perfect

Chapter 11

"Your kidding me right?" I asked wiping the blood from my nose.

"No they decided this last night."

"Oh, ok. I guess we should get back, Pony is probably worrying."

"You think it's none of my business? Just look at my nose!" Steve shouted at Johnny motioning towards his bleeding nose.

"Hey Krys hows come you Two-Bit and Steve have matching noses? What happened they you're all bloody!" Soda said through laughs.

"I decked him one he decked me one we got into a fight. Any more bright questions?"

"Fight about what?" Steve asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey did you guys know that Pony and Two-Bit here got expelled?" I asked hoping that they would forget about the fight with good ole Two-Bit.

"Really?" Soda asked suspiciously.

"Your fooling me," Steve said looking into my ice blue eyes.

"I'd hate to be the one that told Darry that."

"Tell me what?"

I silently cursed myself as I quickly thought up something to cover them at least for know. "That I'm gonna make all yall dinner without giving everyone food poisoning!" I said, and as I ran into the house I heard Steve shout "Oh God!" and I heard him hit the concrete sidewalk.

I quickly ran inside to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and got all the stuff around for tacos.

I put the meat into the pan, food dye on the shells, and stuck them in the oven.

Once everything was cooked (hopefully) I called my brothers in.

"Smells good," Darry said eyeing the food.

"Looks good," Soda said also eyeing the food.

"But is it eatable?" Pony asked cautiously.

"Why is the shells red and yellow?" Darry asked questioningly.

"Is you mind in the gutter?"

"No."

"SHE WORE AN ITSY BITSY TEENY WEENY YELLOW POLKA DOT BIKINI THAT SHE WORE FOR THE FIRST TIME TODAY, YESTERDAY, TOMORROW, SKINNY DIPPING WITH HER BOY!" as I finished singing this Soda was laughing so hard chocolate milk was coming out of his nose and Pony and Darry were looking at me as if I was crazy.

We finished eating (surprisingly) without anyone running to the bathroom to puke.

RING!

"I got it!" I shouted as I ran to get the phone in Soda and Pony's room. "Hello?"

"Hello this is the state may we please speak to Mr. Darryl Curtis?"

* * *

Ok a igots to go R+R byez!

Krystina!

Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys its me Krystina again. Im sorry its been so long again to update. Its just that since spring is here and summer is coming its been taking me awhile to get things done. Last Thursday there was this huge fire and then color guard started then some girls started to hate me and Alex and we got into this huge fight that is still going on and there is a lot of name calling soooo………………….. REVIEW TIME!**

**Ok yeah sorry i dont have any reviews rite now cuz i forgot my email password soooo next chapter i will have double the amount of reviews... I promise!**

**

* * *

Chapter………..12!(see it didn't take that long….)**

**"Darry someone wants to talk to you!"**

**"OK Krys I got it!" Darry said as he picked up the phone in the living room.**

**I was about to hang up the phone when I got a devilish idea.**

**I made it seem like I hung up the phone and I stayed on the line to see if all that shit that Two-Bit said about me going to a home was true.**

**"Hello?" Darry asked quickly.**

**"Hello Darryl this is Taylor Fox from the stated. We were wondering if you still truly wanted your sister Krystina to go to a girls home."**

**Darry is the one who wants me to go to the girls home?**

**"Yes-Tulsa isn't a very good place for her to be right now. Will you be up to get her tomorrow?"**

**"Yes right after a pick up a girl named Alexis.**

**"OK see you then."**

**I heard the click of the phone and Soda getting ready to come in for bed ( I have to share a room with Pony and Soda-not enough rooms.)**

**I heard Darry screaming at Pony, Pony running out of the house, and I went over to Soda and Pony's bed and sat down hugging my knees.**

**"What's wrong baby?" Soda asked as he came over and put his arm around my shoulder.**

**"Why is it always me?" I asked now bawling.**

**"He didn't want to do this, he really didn't." Soda said trying to comfort me.**

**"Then why did he do it and why didn't he tell me? I didn't plan on being told by fucking Two-Bitch!"**

**"I know baby. I know." Soda said as I cried myself to sleep.**

* * *

**Ok there it was! If I'm lucky before my ball game I can get another chapter up. So be on the look out for that. Please if you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters just let me know and dont forget to let me know if your confused or anything but please don't tell me to delete this or stop it or anything else cuz I love this story………As you can tell I've had a little too much sugar and I think my friends are ready to give me some Nyquil soooo Byez!**

**Krystina C. ****(Im not crazy………OK maybe a little)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody Its me Krys again! Everybody knows about that other story I was working on right? Well its up its called Secrets Revealed and its a Harry Potter fanfic so if you want you can check that out. Oh and there is a lot of swearing so little kids beware! Now like I promised yesterday I think……..Her is the double reviews!

Chapter 12 reviews:

Cherrybombxox: Yeah that chapter was pretty sad i fell sorry for her even as i speak.

Kaligirl05:Yes i updated and yes i think that was a good chapter too, and i updated earlier too!

Chapter 11 reviews:

Dess: Yeah it was a good one and i hope you like how i solved the cliffy!

123-.-HighOnLife-.-321: I wasnt there! I wanted to see the crickets, and thnx for the message crickets it was very thoughtfull. Well thnx for the message, it was different though

CherryBombxox: Yeah you love it! Its random its awesome-who wouldnt love it?

Cookie Monster's Crystal Ball: Well i replyed to your review on private messaging thing and it might take a couple of hours if i type it but thnx for the review, it helped!

Well there are all the reviews so i hope you love the story!

* * *

My Life Aint Perfect Chapter 13

"Come on girl or we are going to be late!" the state person named Taylor said.

"I'd rather not go!" I mumbled under my breath and got in the car.

"Krystina this is Alexis," Taylor said pointing to a tow-headed hood.

"The name is Alex or Blade! Get that through your fucking skull bitch!"

"I guess you aint a very nice person now are you?" I asked trying to tick her off.

"I'm from the outskirts of New York City, you think I'm nice?"

"Well my boy is from there and he sure is."

"I don't give a damn about your fucking boy so leave me the hell alone!"

"Girls! Stop fighting it is going to be a long enough three day long drive without putting up with your bitching!" said harshly even though I know that she was having fun listening to us.

The next three days were nothing but silence. There was a lurch as the car stopped in the middle of the desert.

Taylor got out of the car, came to the side that Alex was on. Opened it up, and pulled her out.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Alex screamed as she jumped up from where she was pulled from the car.

They went to a spot where I couldn't see them and after a few minutes I got bored so I went out to find them.

"What do you think your doing?" I screamed as I found Alexis and Taylor behind a sand dune trying to kick the shit out of each other. "You beat the shit out of here now we aint never get to the girls home!"

"She aint taking us to the home! She-SHIT! She's getting away!"

I turned around just in time to see Taylor getting in the car, revving the engine, and driving off.

"This is all your fault! Now were gonna be stuck here!"

"I think its kinda cozy here," I said putting on a pair of Dally's sunglasses. "Kinda hot, but still cozy."

"Great now I'm stuck out here with you-a, a kiddie greaser!" Alex shouted making me mad.

"Well your a bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Skank!"

"Asshole!"

"Jackass!"

"Ass!"

"Fucker!"

"Bastard!"

By this time Alex had lunged at me, tackled me to the ground, and was trying to punch my face in.

I managed to shove Alex off of me, lunge at her, grab her knees, and pull her to the ground. Once I had her pinned to the ground I pulled my blade out and stuck it to her neck. "Aint so tough now are we fucker?"

I saw her wince as I held the switch harder against her neck before she retaliated.

"Well I aint afraid cuz I gots myself one too!" as she whipped out her blade there was a whir of fuzz sirens.

* * *

There you go that is chapter 13 and I hope you like it so read and review and im out!

Krys (Im not crazy...Ok maybe a little.)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey its me again! Im sorry i havent updated in a while but school just ended, my pool opened up, me and The Slitchers have had problems with a girl in our gang named Tonni moving, and it getting close to summer just plays screwwy with your head.Ok now on to the reviews!

Kaligirl05: Yeah who can swear the best round two! For that to happen tho i would need to find some new words.

Dess: Well aint that jus' spiffy? You learned some new words last time! Well im gladthat youlike therandomness I do to! Then as for details on how Alexis looks you'll find more details when we get to meet the rest of her gang.

Okay and her is the rest of the story! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter W/E

I felt myself being wrenched off of Alexis, handcuffs slapped on my wrists and the fuzz speaking very colorfully.

"Get into the car!" the fuzz shouted, shoving Alexis towards the black and white vehicle. I slowly crawled into the car and gotta hour long speech by the fuzz (oh joy) and then he got talkin' about some hood in Tulsa getting  
caught and hauled into the station for making out with someone at the park in the middle of the night.

When the fuzz finally stopped yapping his trap 24/7 (we were in the car for three days) he pulled over at the cooler and shoved us in a cell and started to talk again.

"Some guy got amnesia the other day and some nicely dressed guys came and helped him out."

"What was his name?" I asked for the sake of bein bored.

"I think his name was Horseboy or Playboy, or Ponyboy or something like that." At that my eyes widened , my little brother had amnesia and was taken by Socs.

"Who were the people you were talking about the other day?" Alexis asked grinning.

"I dunno but the girl had brunette hair, dark blue eyes, pretty skinny, and a nice smile," as he finished Alexis frowned.

"Flatchested?"

"Yep, pretty sure."

"Maxxi!" Alexis said cursing under her breath. "I'm gonna hae to give her a talking to when I get back."

"How long we gonna be here anyway?" I was bored and I didn't think the food tasted that great.

"Not 'till your guardian or parent comes to get you."

"Well how will that happen if we can't call?" I said acting really snobby.

"Oh, here," man this guy is a dimwit!

I watched as Alexis dialed the number and I listened to her side of  
the conversation.

"Hello?" Alexis asked looking straight past the guard. "Yeah, I'd like 3 cheese and pepperoni pizzas, 1 Pepsi, and a mountain dew. Deliver that to the Tulsa jail cell 343; okay, bye." Alexis hung up the phone and I felt like screaming at her, but I didn't.

"Who was the other guy?" I asked before I took the phone.

"Texas or Dallas or something like that."

When I heard that I picked up the phone and started to dial the number.

* * *

Ok i hope you liked the story and before you go i have a little poll 4 every1. Im writing a new story and i need some help deciding some things like eyecolour, hair colour, hair style, job and wether you want you character as her best friend!

Eyecolour: Green, Black, Brown, Grey, anykind of blue.

Haircolour: Brown, Black, red, blonde, blonde-white, or any died colour:pink, purple, green, blue.(You get the picture)

Hairstyle: Long, short, medeuim, ponytail, pigtail, braids, cornrows, curled, straight (you get the picture)

Job: DX, House Roofer, waitress/waiter or any other you can think of.

Gender: Girl/ Boy

Age: You decide

Best freind: You decide!

Ok there is the poll please reply to that soon so I can hopefully can start my new outsiders fic! R+R

I have ISSUES with the TISSUES!

Byez!


	15. Chapter 15

Heyits me Mich again.Im sorry i havent updated in like forever its just that i have been real busy, I've been to my relatives in Missouri for like three weeks then i toke a break from everything and then i had band camp this week and to b honest i got bored of this for a while im sorry tho andi no have this updated

KaliGirl05 -Here is your story chapter! And you have ure wish!You are in my other story (as you have read) but your a Mommy! And your married to Sodapop! And you have 4 kids 3 girls-Tommy Erika Erin and 1 boy-Mike

SodapopsGirl15 : Your gonna be in the story to! Yeah you! Thnx for the review! and here is your chapter!

Dess - Yeah! Your like the only guy that i no of thats red my story and actually like it or have gottn this far...i hope you like this one to...sorry bout the compliment thing im kinda weird with that... Oh and ure Charachter is in the story to! Here is your chapter!

STORY TIME!

* * *

Chapter 16 or 15

"Hello?" a heavily boozed up girl asked on the other end.

"Hey Angel it's me Sixpack is Tim there?"

"Yeah he's here just a sec," as Angel said this you could here shuffling in the back round and Angel yelling for Tim.

"Hello?" Tim asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Tim this is Krys. Im in the cooler at the moment, the fuzz caught me trying to beat the shit outta this kid, and,"

"And you want me to come and pick you up rite?"

"Yeah. Oh and I found out that Dally was cheating on me with a girl named Maxxi so you can beat the shit outta him for me, but make sure you save some for me."

"Ok I'll be up. Bye."

"Bye" I said as I hung up the phone.

Man Darry is so gonna be ticked when he finds out 'bout this.

* * *

Well there it is i hope you like it!

R+R

Mich

Just cuz im a girl doesnt mean i cant kick ure ass


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey i am so sorry that i hafnt updated lately, its just school has started back up and i have gotten a little bored of FAnfiction again.. And then theres band and...yeah...Well here is your story.**

**Review**

**Kaligirl05: Yeah The last chapter was kinda short but this one is longer..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**"Hey babe," Tim said as he showed a fake idea slip to the fuzz and the fuzz let us go. "Lex you wanna ride?" Tim asked over his shoulder.**

**She nodded as she inspected me. "Didn't know this was your broad Tim. From the ways she been talkin she was Dals broad." Alexis said or almost stated in her rough southern accent.**

**"Oh?" Tim said looking down at me.**

**"Hey he cheated on me so I can cheat on him right?" I said leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips.**

**"She would be a nice addition to my gang. Not queit like Charlotte, not weird and annoying like Kali, not flirty and preppy like Tonni, and doesn't make out with every guys she sees like Maxxi, and she definitely aint like me or any of the guys." Alexis said staring me up and down.**

**"Yeah but what would they think?"**

**"Hey she's you broad, that scores her some points." Alexis said getting into the backseat of the car.**

**"So Sixpack, I can call you that right?" She asked as she pulled something out of a bag on the floor of the car. "Ok, good, do you have any tats?"**

**I nodded and lifted up the sleeve of my shirt showing her my cross tattoo.**

**"Well if that's your only one were gonna hafta get you some more." Tim said grinning. "How about one right above your ass that says 'Kiss my Ass' and has a pair of lips under it?"**

**"We'll pierce you ears all the way up and we need ta redo you hair."**

**"Well if that's all then here is the tat and piercing parlor so lets get this done!"**

**We walked into the store and got funky looks as we walked up to the counter.**

**"May I help ya?" a heavily tattooed guy asked gruffly.**

**Tim repeated what he said earlier then looked at me and gave me a wondering look.**

**"I would also like a ring of dripping blood around both of my wrists and one of the ribbon hearts right above my belly button that says TIM." After I said this the guy looked over at a heavily tatted up chick and she came around from the side of the counter and told me to follow her.**

**It took about two hours to get all my tattoos and my ears pierced, and my belly button and nose pierced, I was forced to get the last two done but I got it done.**

**"Ya think we over did it?" Alex said leaning on Tim's shoulder.**

**"Naw," Tim said whistling. "Here go put these on so your not in the same clothes for more then a week again." He said handing me a bag of clothes.**

**As I walked into the restroom I looked into the bag and pulled out the clothes I was changing into. The bag contained a thong, bra, mini skirt (it shouldn't have been called mini skirt) and a belly shirt that didn't deserve the name.**

**I quickly changed into the clothes and headed back into the parlor. **

**"So when we gonna kick Dally's," I started but was cut off by the chime of the parlor door.**

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter...read and review...there is only one chapter left though...sob**

**Mich**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey here we are at the very laast chapter of the first story of this series, isnt it so sad?

I hope you like this last chapter and please read and review and read the next one thats coming out soon called Mission Impossible

* * *

Chapter 17

"Krystina bitch off Curtis!" what the fuck do you think your doing?" I heard Dally scream ass the door slammed shut.

Oh what ever do you mean?" I asked as Tim put his arm around my waist.

"I mean disobeying me, your brothers, and the gang!"

"Wait you mean to say that continuing to go out with Tim after I found out that you were cheating on me is disobeying you? And my brothers? They are the ones that tried to send me to the girls home but failed. So it doesn't matter any more!"

"Krystina, we dont care anymore! You betrayed the gang you joined them-the real hoods. So ya know what? Get the hell out of my life!" Dally shouted as he went to punch me but missed because I got him first.

Well ya know what baby cakes?" I shouted shoving Dally to the ground and kicking him unconscious. "LIFE! AINT! PERFECT!"

I went to leave the parlor but was stopped as Timm asked me one last thing before the ride home.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Well there it was the last chapter. I hoped you liked it...Please Read and review.

Mich


	18. Chapter 18

Hey y'all you'll never guess what! I finally rediscovered good ole fanfiction! Whoever would have thought right? First of all I would like to say sorry to people I don't feel I have done as good of a job on this story as I should have and I feel I could do a much better job then what I did. Then I would like to say sorry to Kaligirl (sorry I know that's prolly not your name anymore) she was one of my most faithfull reviewers and then I said some not nice stuff. Sorry Kali! But anyways would people think it's a good idea if I went and rewrote the story? Give it a whole new look and make it way better? If so give a review or look at the poll if I manage to figure that out and send something there. Please let me know!

;-p

Laterz

Krys


End file.
